


Секс по-охотничьи

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый охотник по-своему сбрасывает напряжение после охоты. У Дина есть проверенный способ, но как-то случается сбой в системе. А тут ангел мимо пролетал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс по-охотничьи

**Author's Note:**

> Безжалостное и бессмысленное пвп ради фана. Мне ничего не надо, кроме хорошего настроения.

Дин уже и не помнил точно, когда он начал сбрасывать напряжение после охоты с помощью секса. Практически одновременно с началом своей охотничьей деятельности, вероятно. Лет в 14, помогая отцу засыпать развороченную могилу, из которой еще столбом поднимался дым, он ощутил болезненно-твердый стояк и с трудом дождался момента, когда они вернулись в мотель, чтобы запереться в ванной и спустить в грязную раковину с отколотым краем. Глядя в зеркало на свое испачканное лицо, на грязные разводы, покрывающие его пенис наподобие камуфляжной раскраски - о том, чтобы помыть руки, перед тем как сдернуть штаны, он и не подумал - он чувствовал, как страх и возбуждение отступают, оставляя тягучую усталость. Так что даже в душ не полез, только умылся и рухнул поверх покрывала на кровать.

Так и пошло - охота, стояк, дрочка. Никакая утренняя мастурбация не могла по своей силе сравниться с торопливым выжигающим оргазмом, которого ему всегда удавалось добиться на волне адреналина. Года через два он научился ненадолго оттягивать разрядку, пользуясь каждой возможностью сбежать в какой-нибудь бар и подцепить там согласную на бесплатный секс цыпочку. Втрахивая ее в матрас или загибая наподобие кренделя на заднем сиденье Импалы в тех штатах, где вождение машины было разрешено с 15, Дин спускал в нее свое напряжение, свой страх, свою радость от удачной охоты - все его эмоции, накапливающиеся за несколько часов опасного марафона со смертью, умещались в паре капель мутной влаги в презервативе. Очумевшие от такого напора девицы только слабо постановали, пытаясь удержать конечности в положении, предписанном им природой.

Так и продолжалось бы дальше, если бы во время одной из охот Сэм не облажался и не расстрелял все шесть серебряных пуль мимо. Дин отмахивался тесаком от обезумевшего от ярости вервольфа, пока Сэм пытался добраться до запасной обоймы, и Дин, сам точно не зная почему, вдруг заорал, срывая связки:

\- Кас! Мотай сюда!

Хорошо, что ангелы умеют не только быстро реагировать на особенно искренние молитвы, но и ориентируются в нештатных ситуациях. Прежде чем ангельская благодать выжгла зарвавшемуся волосатику глаза и мозг, Дин успел заметить выражение неприкрытого удивления на полуволчьей морде, а потом только ткнулся себе в рукав, защищая глаза от нестерпимого света. Кастиэль отшвырнул массивную тушу, из ушей и глазниц которой валил вонючий дым, и брезгливо обтер ладонь о полу плаща. 

Сэм сидел на земле с совершенно ошалевшим видом и вертел в руках наконец-то найденную обойму. Дин пытался отдышаться, привалившись к дереву, не зная, какую рану зажать - ту, что на бедре, ту, что на плече или ту, что на животе. Сволочной полуволк сумел пару раз мазнуть когтями. Кастиэль посмотрел на него повнимательней и приложил руку к его лбу. Дин не без удивления почувствовал, что саднящая при каждом малейшем движении боль исчезла. Сквозь футболку и джинсы, превратившиеся в окровавленные лохмотья, проглядывала абсолютно неповрежденная кожа.

\- Спасибо, Кас, без тебя пришлось бы постараться, - Дин хлопнул ангела по плечу и неторопливо направился собирать разбросанное по поляне оружие, которым им не удалось воспользоваться. Сэм присоединился к брату.

Дин почти физически ощущал взгляд Кастиэля на себе, но не оборачивался. В штанах было тесно, так тесно, что, казалось, даже дышать было трудно. Дину было надо. Как наркоману очередная доза.

\- Давай, Сэм, поджарим наш трофей и обратно. Кас, а ты чего столбом стоишь?  
\- Я... - Кастиэль оглянулся еще раз на поле боя, - мне пора.  
\- Пока. И спасибо за помощь. - Слова Дина повисли в воздухе, Кастиэль исчез так же внезапно, как появился.

Судя по тому, что всю дорогу до мотеля Сэм молчал, а потом уступил Дину право первому идти в душ и ни разу не подколол, пока тот переодевался, он чувствовал себя виноватым. Не последовало и никаких напутствий в спину, вместо этого Сэм плюхнулся на кровать и с головой завернулся в одеяло. Голые пятки смешно торчали из сероватого кокона. Наверное, мелкий переживал, все-таки здорово прокололся сегодня, но у Дина не было в этот момент желания разбираться с его эмо-заморочками.

Бар, который Дин выбрал для второго главного вида охоты в своей жизни, был вполне обычным - грязноватый, прокуренный, вполне своему владельцу и по совместительству бармену под стать. Зато один из немногих на всю округу, а значит, шансы познакомиться с кем-то поближе вполне удовлетворительные.

Девушка сидела под самой лампой и вполне отвечала представлениям Дина - крепенькая, фигуристая и дружелюбная. Весьма дружелюбная к посетителям мужского пола. Он заказал ей выпить, и они быстро договорились встретиться у входа.

Дин пинал невесть откуда взявшийся на парковке камешек, поджидая, пока Марла напудрит уже всю себя, и с трудом удерживался, чтобы не пойти к дамскому туалету и не вытащить ее поскорее. Он не планировал даже ехать куда-нибудь, просто запарковать Импалу где-нибудь в кустах и сделать все на заднем сиденье. А потом в номер и спать. Когда пройдет это давящее жжение внизу живота.

Легкий шелест и порыв ветра привлекли его внимание. Кастиэль стоял в свете неоновой вывески и внимательно смотрел на Дина.

\- Привет, Кас, что-то случилось? - "Если ты скажешь „да“, я оторву тебе крылья, засранец пернатый", - одновременно подумал Дин.  
\- Нет, - Кастиэль выглядел немного обескураженным, как будто сам не знал, что он тут делает, - я хотел...  
\- Давай, Кас, рожай, а то я занят.  
\- Чем? - Кастиэль осмотрел пустую стоянку и мнущегося Дина.  
\- Кас, чего?  
\- Дин, я... Когда я исцелил тебя, сегодня, я ощутил... я не знаю, что это было, но оно не проходит.  
\- А я здесь при чем?  
\- Оно в тебе.  
\- Что во мне?  
\- Это странное чувство. Как-будто горит.   
\- А. Пойди найди себя ангелочка с дыркой между ног и трахни. И пройдет.  
\- А ты что собираешься делать?  
\- Я? Я нашел себе уже подходящую кандидатуру. Не ангелочек, но дырка имеется.  
\- Зачем, Дин? Зачем ты так говоришь?  
\- Затем, что мне нужно трахнуть кого-то. Сейчас. Немедленно. А потом пойду спать.

Дин не заметил, когда Марла оказалась за его спиной. Вероятно, услышала она достаточно, потому что голос ее был вовсе не таким сладким, как в баре:  
\- Дырка, значит? Знаешь что, как тебя там - Дин? Пойти найди себе доску с дыркой от сучка и сунь в нее. 

С этими словами девушка развернулась и решительно направилась обратно в бар.

\- Черт! Марла, погоди, я... - Дверь заведения захлопнулась звуком выстрела, прикончившим последнюю надежду. Дин в ярости повернулся к ангелу, по-прежнему мнущемуся рядом: - Доволен? Чего тебе еще надо?

Кастиэль нахмурился:  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем моя вина. Я лишь хотел узнать, что это за странное чувство, оно мне мешает.  
\- Кас, отвали? У меня сейчас нет настроения. Я практически подцепил себе девчонку, а ты все испортил. У меня сейчас яйца лопнут!  
\- Я могу помочь? 

Дин не знал, что на него в тот момент нашло. Вероятно, временное помутнение рассудка случилось. Потому что сил терпеть у него уже не было. И сил на то, чтобы ехать в другой бар, искать и снимать другую девку - тоже. Он схватил Кастиэля за плечо и поволок в темный закоулок, куда выходила задняя дверь бара, и стояли мусорные баки. 

Там он резко развернула Каса спиной к себе и, толкнув вперед, заставил опереться на шаткую пирамиду пустых ящиков из-под пива. Его не удивило, что ангел не сопротивляется, у него вообще была только одна мысль - вставить. Сейчас. Как можно быстрее. 

Вспомнить, как стаскивал с Каса брюки, закинув ему полы плаща на голову, Дин потом не смог. Он вообще как будто проснулся только в тот момент, когда перед ним смутно забелела в темноте ангельская задница. Сплюнув в ладонь, Дин скользнул рукой по своему напряженному члену, который тоже неведомым образом уже высовывался из приспущенных штанов, и толкнулся со всей силой. Кас отшатнулся, но сразу же вернулся в прежнее положение. Его покорность сводила Дина с ума, он все еще был зол и полон нерастраченного адреналина. Несмотря на яростные толчки, добиться какого-то результата ему никак не удавалось - слишком сухо и узко все было. Член скользил, не проникая ни на дюйм, и от этого трения становилось только хуже. Он отпихнул Кастиэля, который не удержался на ногах и с грохотом обрушил ящики, последовав за ними. Дин прислонился спиной к стене, сжимая себя изо всех сил и мысленно проклиная оборотня, Марлу, Каса и себя заодно.

Он никак не ожидал, что Кас не рванет подальше из подворотни, а останется. Почувствовав нерешительное прикосновение к своему бедру, Дин приоткрыл глаза и увидел Кастиэля, стоящего перед ним на коленях и вопросительно глядящего снизу вверх. Уверенно, будто он точно знал что делает, Кастиэль отвел его руку и вобрал головку динова члена в рот. Дин вздрогнул, попытался было отстраниться, но Кастиэль проявил вдруг завидные упорство и настойчивость. Он старательно двигал головой, пытаясь пропустить Дина как можно глубже в горло, ритмично двигал рукой и вообще неплохо справлялся, если учесть отсутствие опыта. Это был далеко не лучший минет в жизни Дина, но, пожалуй, самый необходимый. Ему хватило нескольких минут, чтобы кончить, заливая лицо Каса спермой. 

Стоя на дрожащих ногах, Дин с трудом приходил в себя, чувствуя, как усталость наваливается на него тяжестью бетонной плиты. Из блаженного полузабытья его вырвал голос Кастиэля:

\- Мне пора, Дин.

Дин распахнул глаза, но увидел только обрывки газеты, взметнувшиеся от порыва воздуха, поднятого ангельскими крыльями.

Всю дорогу до мотеля Дин пытался совместить в своем сознании сразу несколько до сих пор несочетаемых вещей - Кас и минет, Кас и секс вообще, он сам и Кас, но никак не мог понять, что заставило его самого вдруг попытаться - чего уж себя-то обманывать - практически изнасиловать ангела (осознав, как следует расценивать собственные действия, Дин почувствовал, что его уши горят не хуже олимпийских факелов), а главное - что помешало ангелу сопротивляться и не шандарахнуть его как следует благодатью. И с каких это пор ангелы отсасывают своим подопечным, если Дина можно назвать подопечным Каса? 

Проснувшись наутро, Дин с трудом заставил себя поверить, что произошедшее накануне оказалось не дурным сном. По крайней мере, слишком яркими были воспоминания, хотя он и постарался загнать их поглубже. 

После этого дня у Дина сложились странные отношения с Кастиэлем. Они никогда не говорили о том, что случилось возле задней двери Богом забытого бара. Только Дин стал особенно внимательно следить за тем, чтобы Кас соблюдал те правила личного пространства, которые он установил для него. Пока после одной из охот Дин не выхлебал три четверти бутылки виски за то время, что Сэм шил ему рваную рану на бедре, прощальный подарок мстительного духа какого-то фермера, не расставшегося со ржавой косой и после смерти. Потом Сэм накрыл его одеялом и быстро смылся, не желая сидеть в одном номере с пьяным возбужденным придурком. Дин врубил канал для взрослых и попытался подрочить, но оргазм получился каким-то слабым и совершенно не снял напряжения. Если бы не последние глотки, которые он сделал из оставленной Сэмом бутылки, он никогда бы не решился позвать ангела. Но тогда его затуманенному разуму эта мысль показалась самой разумной.

Кастиэль явился сразу, будто ждал призыва. Не спрашивая ничего, внимательно посмотрел на Дина и сел рядом на кровать. За последующие три четверти часа жильцы соседних номеров чуть не продолбили дыры в потолке и стенах винчестеровского номера, но Дину на это было совершенно плевать. Кас был горячим и сильным, с ним можно было делать такое, на что ни одна даже самая лучшая проститутка не согласилась бы за дополнительную плату. Он не стонал, не визжал и не отпихивался, а послушно поворачивался и подставлялся. Дин вертел его как куклу, трахая во всех позах, которые ему пришли в голову, используя бесплатный гель для душа из одноразовых пакетиков вместо смазки. К концу этого марафона Кас был покрыт пеной из мыла и пота как загнанная лошадь и дышал так же, зато Дин кончил три раза и наконец-то успокоился. После третьего оргазма он рухнул Кастиэлю на спину, погребая его под своим неподъемным телом, и отрубился еще до того, как лбом уткнулся ангелу в плечо.

На следующий день Сэм с любопытством поинтересовался, не устроил ли Дин накануне вечеринку для одного, и почему возле кровати валяются пустые пакетики из-под геля для душа. Дин пробурчал что-то насчет слишком длинноносых ботаников и пополз в ванную. Как ни странно, похмелья не было, а, отливая, он установил, что и рана на бедре исчезла, остались только торчащие нитки, странно смотрящиеся на гладкой коже без следов повреждений. Глядя на эти нитки Дину вдруг привиделась узкая спина, напряженные руки, завитки темных волос на затылке... Видение промелькнуло и исчезло, но оставило легкое недоумение, продержавшееся несколько часов. Через пару дней, докупая в аптеке необходимые медикаменты для аптечки, Дин, сам не зная зачем, стырил большой тюбик лубриканта. Выложить его перед кассиршей он бы не согласился и под дулом базуки, но желание иметь эту штуку под рукой "на всякий случай" пересилило осторожность. Никто ничего не заметил.

Гель оказался занятной вещицей, многофункциональной, как узнал Дин, прочитав напечатанную мелкими буквами аннотацию. Его можно было использовать для любого вида секса плюс как массажный гель, и дрочить с ним было одно удовольствие. Последнее Дин установил уже сам, безо всяких инструкций.

Кастиэль появился как раз в тот момент, когда Дин, уже вполне ознакомившись с чудесной смазкой, использовал ее по назначению, лениво двигая кулаком по напряженному члену, поглядывая на экран телевизора. Сэм еще не вернулся из городского архива, где очаровал седовласую хранительницу, и та позволила ему покопаться в записях аж середины 19 века. Вот с ними Сэм и сидел уже десятый час, отрываясь время от времени, чтобы выпить чашку кофе и поддержать контакт с сотрудницей сего кладезя сведений.

\- Дин, здравствуй.

Дин вздрогнул и дернул слишком сильно, натянув кожу, от чего эрекция сразу ослабла. Он накинул себе на колени одеяло и недовольно бросил:

\- А стучаться ты не пробовал?

Кастиэль оглянулся на дверь, подошел и стукнул по ней кулаком. 

\- А теперь? - резко спросил он.  
\- А теперь я занят, не видишь?  
\- Чем? Рукоблудием? Предаешься греху Онана?  
\- Тебе-то какое дело, чему я предаюсь?  
\- Я это чувствую.  
\- В смысле - ты это чувствуешь?  
\- Дин, я тебе говорил про особую связь. Я чувствую тебя в особенно сильные эмоциональные моменты, а с той охоты на вервольфа еще и в... такие моменты. - Кастиэль кивнул на пах Дина, нисколько не смущаясь подобными признаниями.  
\- Ни фига себе. Это мне теперь чего, не только от Сэма, но и от тебя прятаться?  
\- Не поможет. Я же не говорю, что вижу. Оно внутри, Дин, здесь, - Кастиэль прижал руку к животу где-то на уровне пупка, - и здесь, - продолжил он, кладя руку себе на пах. - Я не могу с этим справится.

Дин почувствовал смутную вину. Все-таки это из-за него у ангела проснулись какие-то далеко не ангельские чувства. Хотя... Анна вон никаких проблем с сексом не имела.

\- Ну так трахни кого-нибудь и дело с концом, - неловко скаламбурил Дин.  
\- Не хочу, - Кастиэль выглядел на редкость решительным, - кого-нибудь не хочу.

После чего он твердо подошел к Дину и сдернул одеяло. 

На этот раз все было иначе. Не было ни адреналинового марева, которое бы заставило Дина действовать на рефлексах, не думая о последствиях, ни благословенного опьянения, снимающего все преграды. Теперь все было по-настоящему. 

У Дина было много женщин. Когда-то давно, в молодости, была и парочка парней, в порядке эксперимента. Но о тех парнях он вспоминал с содроганием отвращения, да и женщины, в большинстве своем, вообще не задержались у Дина в памяти. С Кастиэлем все было по-другому. Он был другой. И Дин его слишком хорошо знал. 

Будь все в первый раз, Дин, наверное, с воплем бы швырнул его через всю комнату и сбежал, и плевать ему на все связи. Но... это же был не первый раз. И запах Каса вдруг показался таким знакомым, что с побегом Дин решил подождать. Это всегда успеется. Если существует понятие развратного девственника, то именно таким Кастиэль в этот день и был. Готовый на все, но при этом точно не знающий, что и как именно следует делать. Для начала он оседлал бедра Дина, а потом вдруг замер, явно сомневаясь в том, что должно стать следующим шагом. 

\- Не помешает тебе избавиться от лишней одежды, - пробормотал Дин Кастиэлю в ухо и не слишком уверенно потянул плащ вниз.

Кастиэль встал. Дин смотрел, как он методично снимает свои вещи, без намека на жеманность или желание показать себя с лучшей стороны, подобно тем партнершам, о которых Дин мог вспомнить хоть что-то. Когда Кастиэль остался в одних брюках, Дин потянул его опять к себе.

\- Не торопись, - Кастиэль присел рядом, и Дин поцеловал его. Первый раз за все время Дин его поцеловал. Сначала легко, а потом все настойчивей, проникая языком глубоко в рот, одновременно скользнув ладонью по груди и накрывая пах.

Стояк у Каса был и правда будь здоров. Дин попытался припомнить, а кончал ли Кастиэль хоть раз, но не мог бы с уверенностью сказать. Поэтому твердо решил, что сегодня его очередь получить хоть небольшое представление о том, что такое удовольствие от секса. 

Кастиэль выгнулся, хватая воздух ртом подобно выдернутой из привычной водяной среды рыбе, но не издал ни звука, когда Дин жестко сжал его член через все слои ткани и принялся водить рукой вверх-вниз. Дину нравилось слышать эти редкие вдохи и долгие выдохи через зубы. И хотелось узнать, сколько Кас выдержит молча. Поэтому, мазнув напоследок губами по шее, Дин наклонился и вобрал головку члена в рот, слюной смачивая черную шерсть. Минет через ткань - можно было не следить за зубами, наоборот прикусывать и теребить как захочешь. Кастиэль впился Дину в плечо и перестал дышать вовсе. Но и самому Дину было уже как-то мало только прикосновений. 

\- Ложись, - не терпящим возражений тоном бросил он, стаскивая футболку. Кастиэль откинулся на подушку и посмотрел на Дина. Дин сам расстегнул ему брюки и снял их вместе с какими-то невероятно старомодными трусами. В прошлые разы Дин и не заметил, что на Кастиэле надето под одеждой, он просто сдирал шмотки, когда ему было нужно. 

Теперь Кастиэль лежал перед ним совершенно голый и ждал, сжав кулаки. Дин встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног и оценил предложенное. Ему нравилось смотреть на поджарое тело, совсем не похожее на женское, все из твердых четких линий, и даже жесткие волосы на ногах и в паху нисколько не портили впечатления. 

\- Не бойся, Кас, я..., - "осторожно" хотел он сказать, но это звучало так глупо. Поэтому он просто потянулся, укладываясь на Касе, накрывая его собой, и снова поцеловал. Неторопливо, но все более увлеченно. Кастиэль, наконец-то, решил проявить инициативу и обхватил Дина за шею. 

Дин ласкал его, и Кас опять был послушным и позволял себя трахать, как Дину хотелось. Но как Дин ни старался, ему так и не удалось заставить Кастиэля кончить. Казалось, тот почти постоянно был на грани, он впивался Дину в плечи и спину, прикусывал кожу на шее, когда мог до нее дотянуться, но не кончал. И - странное дело - несмотря на уже болезненный стояк Дин тоже никак не мог добиться разрядки.

\- Да что ж такое! - Винчестер рухнул на жалобно всхлипнувшую кровать, мечтая теперь лишь о том, чтобы побыстрее довершить начатое. Кастиэль выглядел совершенно затраханным, как бы пошло и глупо не звучало. Губы искусаны чуть ли не в кровь, волосы дыбом, под глазами залегли тени. Почему-то Дин не сомневался, что и сам выглядит не лучше.

\- Дин, - Кастиэль лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой, а его все так же твердый член упирался Дину в бедро, - а можно я?  
\- Что ты? - Дин отслеживал длинную змеящуюся трещину на потолке, надеясь таким образом расслабиться.  
\- Я попробую что-то сделать. - Не дожидаясь ответа Кастиэль дотянулся до уже почти пустого тюбика, который валялся где-то в ногах, и выдавил гель себе на руку. - Я тоже буду осторожным.

Дин хотел было что-то возразить, но мысленно махнул рукой. Хуже точно не будет. 

Кастиэль сам теперь устроился между его ног, растирая смазку по ладоням. А потом, обхватив каменно-твердый член Дина одной рукой, скользнул пальцами другой к анусу. Конечно, Дин знал, что это может быть приятно, но не ожидал, что Кастиэль так хорошо усвоит последовательность действий. Хотя... у него было уже достаточно времени для этого. А потом мысли закончились, потому что Кастиэль не стал особо церемонится, и силы у него тоже оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать с Дином все, что угодно. От раскрывающих его пальцев хотелось завыть, заорать, но Дин только хрипло задышал. Одновременно Кас не забывал ритмично дрочить ему, проводя большим пальцем под самой головкой, там, где у Дина заметно пульсировала вена, и все вместе вышибло у Дина остатки последних разумных мыслей. 

Кастиэль не тратил времени. Он только убедился, что два пальца входят теперь в Дина относительно свободно, и убрал руку. Закинув ногу Дина себе на плечо, он толкнулся, и Дин уставился вдруг на него, удивленный странным чувством. Кастиэль не торопился, проникая с каждым толчком все глубже, и задерживаясь на пару секунд, чтобы дать Дину возможность привыкнуть. Лежать с задранной ногой было не слишком удобно, поэтому Дин предпочел сам подхватить себя под коленями, облегчая доступ. Кас нависал над ним, целуя каждый раз, когда двигался вперед, и откидывая голову на движении назад. У Дина все горело между ног, и в заднице здорово тянуло, но одновременно это было именно то, чего ему не хватало. Он опустил ноги и потянул Кастиэля к себе, крепко сжимая волосы ему на затылке. Плевать на щетину, Дину нужно было чем-то занять рот, потому что он чувствовал, что начнет сейчас выть, как девственница перед первым оргазмом. Кас уже трахал его, не сдерживаясь, и Дин ощутил, наконец-то, что вот-вот кончит. Желанная разрядка погребла его гребаным цунами. Кажется, Дин заорал. А может, это был Кастиэль. Или они оба, потому что Кас кончил вместе с ним, выгнувшись, запрокинув голову назад, а потом вдруг упал, словно все силы мгновенно покинули его вместе со спермой. 

Оба уставились друг на друга, все еще оглушенные. 

\- Дин, это...  
\- Заткнись, Кас.   
\- Хорошо, Дин.

***

Больше после охоты Дин по барам не ходил.


End file.
